fantasywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
XP
XP is used to level up. Since attack damage etc aren't really calculated in a way anything to do with level in this game, the main advantage of doing so is that every time you level up you gain skill points to put into a skill of your choice. Two of them, reducing to one after the first five levels. Gaining XP XP can be gained in several ways, rather than just combat. These are outlined below. During combat, XP is awarded for each kill proportionally to the formidability (strength, HP and stamina) of the opponent. This may vary, but is generally the same for each species. For example, killing a rat would give you 1 XP, wheras killing a bear might give you 16 XP. The awarding of this XP is at the DM's discretion, and if it is wished XP can be shared among party members rather than just given to the one that strikes the killing blow. XP can also be gained when skills or spells are practiced, proportionally to the level of the skill. For example, a thief picking locks using the Unlock skill would gain 2 XP each time. However, players attempting to exploit this may find the DM kindly gives them a special level in unlocking that specific lock instead of giving them any real reward. Likewise, a ranger doing target practice or a mage performing spells would gain XP. However, in some specific cases, XP gained from levelling a skill may be non-transferrable: you can't get tons of XP from practicing your levels in Beer-Brewing, say, and then use that XP to get a level in a completely unrelated field like Watchmaking. However, you might be able to get a level in a related skill, such as Vinification. Finally, XP can also be gained through some other elements of the game, such as solving puzzles and completing quests. Awarding XP Though the DM is responsible for awarding XP, someone else will have the task of adding it up and editing the character cards. It's simpler than giving eveyone mod rights and getting confused over who edited what when. This post may be rotational or it may be a permanent position. XP will presumably result in level-ups on some sort of exponential scale. Either way... not much to add, yet. Put simply, XP will be rewarded for three different things: *Successfully defeating an enemy in combat will yield net XP proportional to the enemy's stats; this will be shared between all combatants, with additional XP for whoever dealt the final blow. *Successfully performing a Skill or Spell will yield XP proportional to the difficulty or level of the skill. *Completing Quests, Side-Quests, or other Random Cool Things may be awarded with XP from the DM, entirely at their discretion. Combat When the party defeats a character or creature in battle, XP is distributed among all members of the party that were still conscious when that individual was knocked to 0 HP. (This is applied at the end of the battle, rather than instantaneously; when facing several opponents, level-ups don't occur until the overall combat has ended. Friendly fire does not grant XP; however, it is possible, in certain situations, for a character to officially change sides, mid-combat or otherwise; in which case they are immediately treated as an enemy and any character who kills them gains XP. All characters in the party are applicable for XP, even if they didn't personally inflict any damage to the opponents; for example, pure Healers or defensive mages.) The XP gained is equal to (Opponent's Total Stats) x (Opponent's Total Skill Level) The stat total includes HP, MP and both Accuracy values, and applies for the base value when the battle started; changing the opponent's stats in battle does not reduce or increase the XP gained, and any creatures summoned during the combat do not yield XP. However, any changes applied to the opponent's stats before the battle starts do count for the XP gained; an already-weakened creature yields slightly less XP, a creature summoned outside of battle that subsequently enters it still gives XP when killed, and any direct stat bonuses your opponent had before the battle slightly increase the XP yield. The Skill Level is all the levels of the opponent's Skills and Spells added together, with any extra unlevelled factors such as Innate Magic or Vampire Abilities counted as a Level 1 Skill. If the opponent has no Skills, Spells or Innate Magic at all, this number is counted as 1. Furthermore, the member of the party which caused the final blow to the creature gains 4x as much XP as the other members of the party. If the final damage was due to magical effects, the caster of the magic gets this bonus; if the creature was defeated by something outside the party's control (such as friendly fire or a failed Darkboost) then none of the party gain this bonus, but still gain the basic XP. To illustrate: *A particular Bear defeated by the party had 50HP, 9 Strength, 8 Stamina, 3 Agility, 2 Wisdom, 4(1) Accuracy and 2 Magic (and therefore 20MP), and has no Skills, Spells or Innate Magic. Therefore, every member of the party gains 99 XP. The one who hit the Bear to 0HP gains a total of 396 XP instead. *A Megalomaniacal Goblin killed by the party had 20HP, 4 Strength, 2 Stamina, 6 Agility, 7 Wisdom, 3 (7) Accuracy, 8 Magic and 80 MP; they had Level 7 Fireball, Level 5 Engineering, Level 6 Troll Commune, and Level 4 Smithing. As such, the party gains 137 x 22 XP = 3014 XP each. The mage who killed the Goblin gains a total of 12,056 XP. *The party defeats a Vampire Necromancer who Loved to Spam, wearing a Cape which granted him +2 Magic and Agility, who spent the battle summoning Skeletal Bears and gaining ridiculous statboosts from consuming rare potions. Before the battle, however, the Necromancer had 200 MP, 5 Strength, 6 Stamina, 5 Agility, 6 Wisdom, 2(2) Accuracy and 7 Magic as their base stats, with Three Vampiric Abilities and a total of twelve levels of other spells. Since they started the battle with the cape worn, that is applied in the XP calculation. So the guy gives a total of 237 x 15 = 3555 XP per party member; since they were eventually killed by a failed Darkboost, no-one receives the bonus. Regardless of how dangerous the ursine undead were, no XP is gained from the summoned minions. *The party, through sheer dumb luck and a few loophole abuses, manages to take down a particular Dragon. The Dragon had 1000 HP, 29 Strength, 32 Stamina, 10 Agility, 6 Wisdom, 7(8) Accuracy, 24 Magic and 240 MP; it has a skill level of 5 due to its three separate levels of Innate Fireball, Innate Flight, and Innate Telepathic Communication. Therefore, each party member gains 5 x (1356) = 6780 XP. The jammy bastard who criticalled the thing with a thrown boomerang gains 27,120 XP. Completing Quests Every time the party completes a quest, the DM is free to distribute REWARD XP as they please to the members of the party. There is no real restriction on this amount, although try not to be too ridiculous. An equal amount of XP should be given to each party member, unless one player was particularly helpful or uncooperative to the mission, in which case it is permissible to give a small bonus or decrease for that person. It would probably be best for the DM to consider how much XP the players need to reach their next levels, and give a large fraction of that. XP should be a higher portion depending on the difficulty or importance of the quest... but, of course, keeping a constant value for XP rewards all the way through the game would get very annoying later in the game. The bottom line is that the XP reward for a quest is chosen by the DM to reflect how well the players did, and should be provided while keeping in mind how much XP the characters would find useful at this point. If the players dismally failed a quest, it is perfectly acceptable for the DM to give them a miniscule amount of XP as punishment. Performing Skills Every time an individual performs a particular skill or spell, they use up MP and gain XP. The amount of Xp gained is related to two factors: 1. The Level of the Skill used. 2. The Threat Level of the situation. 5(Level) x 2^(Threat Level) (The user gains XP equal to five times the level of the skill, multiplied by two to the power of the level of danger they are in.) The Threat Level is a way of measuring how much danger the user is in. The scale is flexible, and the DM decides what level applies. 1'' = The user is apparently in complete safety'' 2'' = The user may injure themselves if they fail'' 3'' = The user is in combat'' 4'' = The user is attempting to commit a crime'' 5'' = The user is in combat against something which is attempting to kill the player'' 6 = The user is in one-on-one combat 7'' = The user is attempting to commit a crime that is punishable by execution in this situation'' 8'' = The user is outnumbered or surrounded by strong enemies'' 9'' = Failing this action would result in certain death'' 10'' = The user is in single combat with some sort of Deity, Demon, or any other opponent which could feasibly kill the user from full health with a non-critical attack'' A failed attempt to use a Skill or Spell does not yield XP. Darkboosted Spells do not yield XP, regardless of whether they succeed. Partial successes do not yield XP; nor do spells which are successfully cast, but are then dispelled or blocked by an opponent. If a character gains enough XP in combat to level up, they do not level up until the battle ends. Xp Tables *It takes 1 XP to grow from level 0 to level 1. *Level 2, 8 XP *Level 3, 27 XP *Level 4, 64 XP *Level 5, 125 XP *Level 6, 215 XP *Level 7, 341 XP *Level 8, 508 XP *Level 9, 723 XP *Level 10, 991 XP *Level 11, 1318 XP *Level 12, 1710 XP *Level 13, 2174 XP *Level 14, 2714 XP *Level 15, 3337 XP *Level 16, 4048 XP *Level 17, 4854 XP *Level 18, 5761 XP *Level 19, 6774 XP *Level 20, 7899 XP *Level 21, 9142 XP *Level 22, 10509 XP *Level 23, 12006 XP *Level 24, 13638 XP *Level 25, 15412 XP *Level 26, 17334 XP *Level 27, 19409 XP *Level 28, 21643 XP *Level 29, 24042 XP *Level 30, 26611 XP *Level 31, 29358 XP *Level 32, 32287 XP *Level 33, 35405 XP *Level 34, 38717 XP *Level 35, 42230 XP *Level 36, 45948 XP *Level 37, 49879 XP *Level 38, 54027 XP *Level 39, 58399 XP *Level 40, 63001 XP *Level 41, 67838 XP *Level 42, 72916 XP *Level 43, 78241 XP *Level 44, 83820 XP *Level 45, 89657 XP *Level 46, 95759 XP *Level 47, 102131 XP *Level 48, 108780 XP *Level 49, 115712 XP *Level 50, 122931 XP